


Underneath your Clothes

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Making Up, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “This Kazuko thing is fine for the shokura, Kame. Don’t you think it’s a little over the top?”





	Underneath your Clothes

When he got into the living room, Kazuya tried to wear his best smile.

Yuta sat on the couch, looking pretty bored, and surfed through channels so fast that the elder doubted he could actually established if he was interested in a show or not.

He stayed in a corner, so that he could’ve looked at him without attracting his attention on himself.

Tamamori scowled; he pouted, he was frowning and, Kamenashi knew as much, his expression was full of all the anger he felt toward him.

He sighed, low.

This time, he couldn’t deny he was in the wrong.

Yuta had thrown in his face, one by one, all of those aspects of his attitude that annoyed him, that bothered him. That made him jealous.

And Kazuya had kept quiet and had listened to him ranting about how other men looked at him, how much he actually liked being watched, how he was under the impression that, all in all, Kame went looking for those kind of attentions.

He had kept quiet, and had let him vent.

And then he had denied from first to last word, all he had said.

It had happened a couple hours before, and Tamamori was still resolved into not talking to him.

Kazuya had never been the kind of guy to bow and ask for forgiveness; nevertheless, gone the initial annoyance for those accusations, he had been forced to do some soul-searching.

And he hadn’t liked the result at all, because he had been forced to admit with himself that the younger, after all, was right.

It was something he had always done, whether it was on purpose or not. And it was true, having other people’s eyes on pleased him more than it should’ve. It would’ve been pointless to explain to Yuta that he was perfectly aware of his boundaries, because he knew it wouldn’t have made a difference for him.

As a matter of fact, had the situation been reversed, Kame wouldn’t have liked either other men looking at his boyfriend.

And that was why he had decided to fix this.

He had no intention whatsoever to say he was sorry or swear it was never going to happen again, because he hadn’t completely lost his pride just yet.

He had used a little imagination, because he didn’t lack that, and in was sure that under these circumstances, he would’ve made disappear even the worst mood ever.

Also, he knew Yuta well enough to be sure he wasn’t going to ignore him much longer.

He took a step forward, careful to make enough noise so that the younger would’ve turned toward him.

And when he did, seeing his shocked stare made him laugh, but he forced himself to stay serious.

“Kazu, what the hell...” he murmured, getting up and closer to him, never tearing his eyes off of him.

Kamenashi grabbed the hem of the plain white dress he had put on and twirled around, as girly as he could manage.

“Yuu-kun!” he said, his voice an octave higher. “I’ve come to say I’m sorry.” he added then, bringing his hands to his waist and letting his hips press against Yuta’s, who kept staring confusedly at him.

“Kazuya... this isn’t funny.” he whispered, as if he didn’t have enough voice, but still he couldn’t help a small jerk of his hips.

“Kazuko, please.” Kame specified, going with his fingers to his fly, undoing it and pulling his trousers down, sneaking his hand inside his briefs and brushing it on his cock, lascivious.

“This Kazuko thing is fine for the shokura, Kame. Don’t you think it’s a little over the top?” he asked, his voice unsteady, which made the older man smile.

“It may also be, _Yuu-kun_ , but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re hard already.” he teased, grabbing his cock more steadily and starting to strike it, brushing with his fingers its already wet tip.

“Kazu...” the younger murmured again, warning him.

Kame smiled, victoriously, pushing him against the couch to have him sitting again and then kneeling between his legs, taking off quickly both his trousers and his briefs.

He kept jerking him slowly, never losing eye contact with him, as Yuta tried to push his hips up, searching for more.

“Kazu...ko.” he muttered then, giving in to his boyfriend’s charade.

Kamenashi bit his lip, chuckling.

“Old pervert.” he murmured, leaning over him and breathing deep, so that the younger could feel his breath against his cock.

“I’m four years younger than you.” was the only objection he could think of.

“Young pervert.” Kazuya rectified, then he wrapped his mouth around him, starting right away to move his tongue expertly, so much that Tamamori couldn’t find it in him to reply.

The elder let him bring a hand through his hair and have him dictate the pace, moving his head as he pleased.

This was his apology after all, wasn’t it?

Anyway, when he realized he was getting close, he fought against his hold and pulled back up, smiling at the other’s groan of disappointment.

“Don’t think you’re getting off this easily, Yuu-kun.” he said, sugared, moving to the centre of the living room and to the table, unceremoniously bending over it.

Tamamori didn’t need to be told twice; he got up, reaching him and leaning over him, kissing his neck while he lowered the dress’ zipper.

“No...” Kame stopped him, grabbing his wrist. “Leave it on.”

Yuta winced, but far from him to complain.

He let his fingers slip to Kame’s opening, preparing him quickly.

“This is somehow grotesque, I hope you know that.” he murmured in his ear, pulling his fingers back and thrusting his cock in instead, less delicate than he usually was, close to being brutal.

Kame bit his lip, moaning, and it took him a while to gather up enough air to reply.

“But it turns you on, doesn’t it, Yuta?” he said, any trace of womanliness disappeared from his voice, while he pushed back against his body, groaning deeply.

Tamamori shrugged and didn’t deny it, then he grabbed his hips and thrust hard again, bringing a hand to his cock and stroking him quickly.

Neither of them lasted long, and after a few more minutes Yuta spilled inside of him, right after Kame had come breathing out his name, then had collapsed on the table, completely done for.

They kept quiet for a while, then Kamenashi burst out laughing.

“So... am I forgiven?” he asked, almost distractedly, little inclined to apologize. He was still convinced the dress up was enough.

Tamamori looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t see how dressing up as a girl may get you off the hook, Kazu.” he replied, but he didn’t really look angry.

He stood up, helping the other to do as much, and they went back to the couch.

“Ok, maybe getting angry at you was too much. I know it’s in your nature and that I have no reason to be jealous. But...” he hesitated, grimacing, and the other put a hand over his leg.

“I get it. After all, I _am_ beautiful. Who wouldn’t be jealous?” he replied ironically, biting down on his lip trying not to laugh.

Yuto hid his face in the crook of his neck, sighing theatrically.

“Don’t joke. You really are. And your beauty...” he frowned, as if he wasn’t happy of what he had to say. “I wish I could say it’s just an act Kazuya, but your beauty’s not just a mask, right? It’s what you are, it’s how you behave that bothers me. Because I see other men’s eyes on you, and I know what they’re thinking. And it drives me crazy, you know that.” he said, shrugging.

Kamenashi seemed to think about it for a while, then smiled.

“But still, Yuta, no matter how much they can look, it’s for you that I dress as a girl and it’s you I let screw me into the dining room table. Don’t you think it’s a good incentive to stop being jealous?” he mocked him, lighting up the mood.

He saw his boyfriend’s ears turn red, a clear sign of his embarrassment, then pulling away from him abruptly.

“Go put your clothes on, Kame.” he said, dry, crossing his arms without looking him in the eyes anymore.

“What? Yuu-kun doesn’t like Kazuko’s clothes?” the elder replied, resuming his act.

“No. Yuu-kun doesn’t.” the other muttered, while the redness spread throughout his face.

Kame stood up, then he burst out laughing and went toward the bedroom.

“I’ve seen Yuu-kun doesn’t. He’s tried straight away to tear them off me!” he said, then he rushed to hide behind the door, as to avoid anything the younger might’ve thrown at him.

He changed, slowly, then he sighed.

He adored Tamamori. He adored his damn naivety.

And, to be exact, Kazuko loved her Yuu-kun so, so much.

 


End file.
